Stories of Perfect Nights
by SJMuggle
Summary: A short one-shot of the night Harry Potter proposed to Ginny Weasley


**Stories of Perfect Nights **

_Summary: A short one-shot of the night Harry Potter proposed to Ginny Weasley. Ginny's perspective of chapter eight of my other story_: **The Many Lessons of Hermione Granger **

_Author's Note: This is a Harry/Ginny story that takes place between chapters eight and nine of my Hermione/George story: _**The Many Lessons of Hermione Granger. **_I felt like writing a one off story about another couple and thought this might be a good expansion to my other story. Some things might not make sense because they're explained in my other story, so just message me if you want clarification, or check out my other story if you have the time! Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine: JK's! _

"Hey Ginny, we need to get going. It's important,"

Ginny Weasley's thoughts were interrupted when her boyfriend, Harry Potter, leaned over and whispered into her ear. She turned around and stared up into his vivid emerald eyes. Even though the thick rims of his circular glasses she could sense the urgency radiating from his eyes.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice, turning from her conversation with her two older brothers: George and Ron. "The party is still going on, you know," Ginny added with a playful laugh. She gestured around George's impressive kitchen at the many revelers who were keen on ringing in New Year's Eve at midnight.

"This is more important," Harry responded cryptically.

"Well, if you say so," Ginny replied. She placed her tumbler down on George's marble countertop and idly straightened out her bright, pink party dress. "I'll see you guys later," She turned and to give quick goodbye hugs to her brothers.

"Take care, Gin…See you around," George squeezed her tightly and spoke with affection. Returning his snug embrace, Ginny felt a strong surge of fondness for her older brother. He had spent the last few years out of the country to pursue a career as a professional Quidditch player. Now, he was back, playing in London, and she was overjoyed to have him close by once again.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Gin," Ron grinned after releasing Ginny from his goodbye hug. Ginny thought she saw a secretive smile curling up at the corners of her brother's mouth but assumed that she was just imagining things.

"Well…you guys have fun," Ginny waved farewell and then accepted Harry's hand in hers. Leaving a party early was something that didn't please the lively red-head, but she figured that Harry must have good reason for whisking her away. Leaving a special party like New Year's was something that frustrated her even more. Her brother, George, had ensured that almost all of London's young wizards and witches were in attendance at the party at his impressive, new flat. Harry and Ginny had arrived at the party earlier in the evening. It seemed to Ginny as if she had only just received the grand tour of George's new home and shared a quick conversation with George, Ron, and Ron's date, Lavender Brown, before Harry had informed her that it was time to leave. Ginny would have liked to stay and celebrate the New Year with all her friends and two of her brothers, but Harry had said it was important and she deeply trusted her boyfriend of over five years.

Hand-in-hand, the couple left George's kitchen where they had spent most of the night and entered the sizable living room. As she had when they had first arrived, Ginny smiled at the spectacular bronze chandelier hanging in the centre of George's ceiling. The chandelier boasted intricate detailing and countless, tiny, white candles. The fine item amused her; it seemed so out of sorts with her brother's easygoing personality.

"Oi, there's Hermione," Ginny mentioned as she and Harry wandered through the living room. Her dear friend was in the middle of the makeshift dance floor that had been established in George's spacious and empty living room. In her short black and white party dress, Hermione spun quickly and smiled broadly. Ginny noticed that she seemed to be dancing with a coworker with whom she had come to the party. Ginny suppressed a hint of jealousy towards the tall blonde girl who looked to be twirling Hermione in place. Normally, she and Hermione would be the ones spending time together and laughing on the dance floor. It was startling and upsetting for Ginny to think that she might be replaced by a new friend. "Should we say goodbye to Mione," Ginny turned and asked Harry.

"Er, I don't know…I don't really want to disrupt her…she looks like she's having a lot of fun," Harry's affection for his old friend was apparent. Ginny knew that Hermione had always been someone who Harry valued highly and whose friendship he treasured.

"Alright…I'll probably see her tomorrow or something," Ginny grinned good-naturedly, remembering that Hermione didn't have to go to her job at the Ministry of Magic over the holidays.

"Ready to go, Gin?" Harry asked sweetly, motioning towards George's large, brick fireplace. Ginny nodded and carefully stepped into the grate, mindful not to trip over her teetering, black pumps. The fireplace was so large that she didn't even have to crouch to fit into it. Harry reached up to the mantle to grab a handful of the brilliant green, Floo powder that George kept in a ceramic pot.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Ginny laughed when her boyfriend joined her in the fireplace.

"Nope," Harry grinned. Sprinkling the green powder around their feet, he yelled out his intended destination and, in a vivid green flash, the couple disappeared.

-o-O-o-

"Hey, this is your place," Ginny commented with a gasp as she stumbled out of a different fireplace. She immediately recognized the living room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She had spent so much of her childhood in the residence: trying to overhear meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, experiencing tense meals, and spending time with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. When Harry had moved into the building that used to belong to his beloved godfather after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny had passed many evenings in the home: cuddling with Harry on the old, tattered couch, cooking dinner with him in the kitchen, or studying her Quidditch playbooks at the long, wooden dining room table.

Never before, however, had she seen Harry's home look as spectacular as it did that night. Ginny carefully stepped out of the grate, breathlessly and wordlessly observing her surroundings. Every available surface was covered in tiny, white tea candles. The candles were everywhere: decorating the coffee table, lining the mantle, and populating every end table. The dim light gave the snug living room at Number Twelve Grimmauld an otherworldly glow. Ginny's heartbeat joyously resounded through her chest and she sighed as she experienced the beauty of the room. Harry had sprinkled the ground with white rose petals and set up several vases overflowing with white lilies on the coffee table and end tables. Her throat contracted and she felt a prickle of tears behind her eyes at the sight of the gorgeous lilies. Ginny was sure that Harry had acquired the particular flowers, perhaps subconsciously, because they reminded him of his mother whom he had the opportunity to know for only a tragically brief amount of time.

"Harry, what is all this?" Ginny gasped even though she already knew the answer.

"Ginny," Harry said in a hoarse voice. His face had acquired a thoughtful stillness although his emerald eyes continued to twinkle. Gently placing his hand on the lower part of Ginny's back, he led her to the centre of the room. "I-I h-have a question," He stumbled over the gravity of the words. Harry – the bravest man Ginny had ever known, who, as a boy, had stood up to unmatched darkness – seemed to falter nervously for the first time.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed as Harry swiftly dropped to one knee. She didn't try to blink away her tears and her cheeks were soon streaked with dampness. Her eyes shone brightly from the wetness while her long, silky, red hair glimmered in the dim light of the candles.

"Ginny, will you be my wife?" Harry stated succinctly. He didn't go into eloquent details about what she meant to him or enunciate on her specialness, but he didn't have to; everything that went unspoken reverberated clearly in his eyes and in his expression.

Overwhelmed with her love for the man kneeling before her, Ginny's tears flowed freely as she nodded her answer: yes. Harry's eyes seeped with wetness as he reached into his dark jacket and produced a tiny, black velvet box. Ginny had never before seen him cry. She brushed away a teardrop of her own before it fell over her upturned nose and excitedly accepted the box from Harry. Opening it delicately, she gasped at its contents. Inside sat the most exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever seen. A large circular diamond was fastened to a white gold band. The crystal white stone was stunningly clear. Surrounding the large centre stone was a series of smaller, equally perfect diamonds. Tenderly, Ginny started to pick the ring from its setting.

"Here, let me," Harry interjected, his voice quiet and husky. Taking the box from Ginny, he pulled out the ring and carefully slid it onto her finger. The ring was wonderful as it sparkled brilliantly on her slender finger.

"Oh Harry," Ginny could only manage the simple statement.

"Come here," Harry said, rising to his feet. Swiftly, he surrounded Ginny in an all-encompassing embrace. Happiness overtook Ginny as she returned Harry's hug. Ginny sighed with joy and strengthened her already-tight hold around her beloved. Everything about the night was perfect and there was nothing that Ginny would change about the moment. All that mattered was having the man whom she had feared losing for so long was in her arms. In her arms, she knew, was where he would remain for many years to come.


End file.
